The Stages: The Online Version
by pyr0technic
Summary: "So let me get this straight. You hate him but still find him appealing in a more than platonic way?" "Yeah, pretty much." — Because no one ever said Dawn and Paul's relationship was going to be easy. Especially when the getting together part had been hard enough.


so i'm kind of bored and i want to do something short and easy but entertaining, so here you go! may be continued if you guys want me to.

* * *

**Stage 0: Distractions**

* * *

**pokemonmaster97**: did u kno that ur actually the biggest idiot to ever live

**shinji001**: Says the one who has the spelling skills of a preschooler.

**pokemonmaster97**: its called internet chatting u tightass

**shinji001**: ...

**pokemonmaster97**: alrite anyway pauly-boy, listen up

**shinji001**: I forbid you from calling me that.

**pokemonmaster97**: or else _what, pauly-boy? _;-)

**shinji001**_: _I have so much against you that I don't know where to begin. How about that incident with Redhead?

**pokemonmaster97**: OK OK YOU WIN GEEZ :'(

**shinji001**: ...

**pokemonmaster97**: anyway mr amazing conversationalist, i was gonna talk to u abt dawn

**shinji001**: ...What about the annoying girl?

**pokemonmaster97**: oh come on u like her just ask her out already

**shinji001**: I have no idea what idiot you heard that from, but if you find out, tell me, I'll pulverize them along with you.

**pokemonmaster97**: c'monnnn loosen up im just tryna help out a PAL, no?

**shinji001**: ...I really don't know why I waste time talking to you. Speaking of which, I've got training to catch up on.

_shinji001 has left._

**pokemonmaster97**_: _WHY DOES EVERY1 LEAVE ME

**pokemonmaster97**: i need new friends

_waterflower97 has logged on._

_beautyfly has logged on._

**pokemonmaster97**: OMG YES YOU'RE HERE, save me!

**waterflower97**: you really are quite pathetic, you know that?

**pokemonmaster97**: plz, u kno u only logged on 4 me

**beautyfly**: can we save the bedroom talk 4 later, we've got more important matters at hand

**waterflower97**: THAT WAS _NOT _BEDROOM TALK AND I SWEAR IF I HEAR YOU SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL HYPERBEAM YOUR ASS INTO MEW KNOWS WHERE

**pokemonmaster97**: good job may look wat u did

**beautyfly**: =( sorrrryyy!

**waterflower97**: BOTH OF YOU HOLD IT I'M NOT DONE

**beautyfly**: omg i just wanted to talk about dawn alright!

**waterflower97**: ...i'll let it slide this time.

_roseforte has logged on. _

**pokemonmaster97**_: _oh look its drew

**waterflower97**: ew may please don't add him!

**beautyfly**: ...

**pokemonmaster97**: youre gonna add him rnt you

**beautyfly**: well if you _insist_

_roseforte has joined the room._

**waterflower97**: i hate you.

**roseforte**: Wow, and i just joined too, that must be a record.

**waterflower97**: i meant may. although i guess it could've easily been you as well. yes, i'll settle for both.

**beautyfly**: ugh, back to me! anyway so i'm pretty sure dawn likes paul at this point

**waterflower97**: ew

**pokemonmaster97**: i agree w/misty idk what she sees in that ice cube

**roseforte**: ...Ice cube? Really ash, that's the best you could come up with?

**beautyfly**: ANYWAY

**beautyfly**: you guys are gonna have to convince paul to make a move because she says she isn't going to do anything she won't even admit she likes him in the first place geez

**pokemonmaster97**: ikr! paul wont admit it either. but they actually hang out sometimes when we're around, plus she's paul's only female friend lol the loser

**waterflower97**: you really shouldn't be talking, ash.

**roseforte**: Well, i'll see if i can talk some sense into him. It'll be hard though. He's just so...

**beautyfly**: emo?

**waterflower97**: depressed?

**pokemonmaster97**: ice-cubey?

**roseforte**: Yes, thank you all for your input. Smh. Anyways may, meet up with me for a sec. Its a surprise.

**beautyfly**: wait what?

_roseforte has left._

**beautyfly**: ok fine

_beautyfly has left._

**waterflower97**: ...oh god i'm alone with you goodbye

_waterflower97 has left._

**pokemonmaster97**: what? where'd you all go anyway to drew's house?

**pokemonmaster97**: helllooo? what r you 2 even doing there? i want in, too!

**pokemonmaster97**: ...alright fine im coming, dont say i didnt say anythin!

_&._

_pokemonmaster97 has signed on._

_beautyfly has signed on._

_roseforte has signed on. _

**pokemonmaster97**: OH MY FRICK, WHY I ASK YOU, WHY?

**beautyfly**: no one invited you, ash!

**pokemonmaster97**: my innocence...

**roseforte**: What innocence?

**pokemonmaster97**: _gone_

**beautyfly**: oh cool it, honestly you barged in on us, what do you want from us?

**pokemonmaster97**: idk maybe a warning! like "yo ash u might wanna leave us alone for a while we're just over here gettin down and dirty"

**beautyfly**: OK EW WE WERE NOWHERE NEAR THAT STAGE SHUT UP

**pokemonmaster97**: that's what it seemed like! AGH...MY VIRGIN EYES

**roseforte**: Virgin?

**pokemonmaster97**: YES DREW SORRY WE'RE NOT ALL A MANSLUT LIKE YOU

**roseforte**: Yeah, you should be, mr virgin.

**beautyfly**: ...there are no words, only emoticons

**pokemonmaster97**: you mean like this? X-P

**beautyfly**: ...

**pokemonmaster97**: get it! it's like...a disgusted face...u kno...

_waterflower97 has signed in._

**waterflower97**: what are you guys doing online without me?

**waterflower97**: ...oh, oh my god, what were you guys even talking about?

**waterflower97**: EW MAY

**beautyfly**: it's his fault for coming over here!

**roseforte**: And that, it is

**waterflower97**: STILL, that's disgusting

**pokemonmaster97**: see! misty understands me!

**beautyfly**: youre just making a big deal over it

**pokemonmaster97**: wat do u mean! ur like my best friend! idk, imaging me doing something like that w/misty!

**waterflower97**: EXCUSE ME?

**roseforte**: Wow, ash. THAT wasn't obvious, not even a little

**pokemonmaster97**: omg not that i wud ever do tht w/HER

**waterflower97**: WHAT?

**beautyfly**: ouch...ash thats even worse

**roseforte**: It's fun to see him dig himself deeper

**waterflower97**: am i just SOOO ugly you can't stand to see yourself w/me?

**pokemonmaster97**: well no it's not like tht

**waterflower97**: oh I THINK IT IS

**beautyfly**: OK GUYS LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS! this is like...the millionth time we've gotten off track. MISSION DP: GET THEM TO ADMIT IT. can u AT LEAST do that?

**waterflower97**: ...fine

**pokemonmaster97**: alright, ill b back later food break :D

**waterflower97**: ...isnt that like your fifth one today?

**beautyfly**: your point? theres always time for food!

**pokemonmaster97**: *internet fistbump w/may*

_pokemonmaster97 has left._

_beautyfly has left._

**waterflower97**: ...they are such _pigs_.

**roseforte**: That's already a well known fact. Anyway, see if you can get Dawn to get on, ill try to get something out of paul

**waterflower97**: hah, good luck with that.

_roseforte has left. _

**waterflower97**: ...aaaand i'm alone

_pokemonmaster97 has signed in. _

**pokemonmaster97**: WELCOME TO MY WORLD

_pokemonmaster97 has left_.

**waterflower97**: ...ok, so that was really creepy

**waterflower97**: and we've wasted an entire day arguing and have gotten dawn and paul nowhere

**waterflower97**: i really do need new friends


End file.
